Shellfish Girl/Shelly
Shelly is a friendly Shellfish Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Please accept my shell. Now, would you like a bride with that as well?” (+1 Sturdy Shell) “Please accept this money. It is a marriage dowry of course.” (+ 390G) “I don’t want you to die, please take this phoenix tail. Now, would you like a bride with that as well?” (+1 Phoenix Tail) “I’m missing some ingredients for miso soup. If you don’t mind, may I have a leek?” (Give Leek?) *Yes - “Thank you very much. In exchange, you can have me.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? Well, even a good man has to think of his own convenience.” “I’m missing some things for my trousseau. If you don’t mind, may I have some money?” (Give 234G?) *Yes - “Thank you very much. In exchange, you can have me.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? Well, even a good man has to think of his own convenience.” “While walking on a sandy beach it is possible to step on a sea urchin. If you don’t mind, can I have some antidote grass?” (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - “Thank you very much. In exchange, you can have me.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? Well, even a good man has to think of his own convenience.” “My shell was filled with sand while I was buried during the storm today. The Sea Cucumber Girl was there too. She’s always beside me.” “This sandy beach is a good place to have a race with the Sea Cucumber Girl. I’ve gotten much faster than I used to be.” “This shell is quite strong. Locked inside, I am even safe during a storm.” “This shell is my home. How about coming inside and living together as my husband?” “The Starfish Girl that lives here is shy and won’t come out. I’ve heard there is an evil man-eating one in the northern seas, though. Please be careful. Even I’m worried that I could get eaten in the northern sea...” “Exercising works up a sweat. Oh… The Sea Cucumber Girl drinks that too.” “You don’t have a wife already, do you? I’ve practised a ton to be an excellent homemaker, by the way.” “The Sea Cucumber Girl drinks from me an awful lot. She treats me like soup… It’s such a pain.” “I can clean, do laundry, and I’m a good cook. Of course, I can also satisfy your nightly needs. Fufufuu,” “Have you heard of the skill Strike? It’s an attack skill that monsters with a shell, like me, can use? It deals more damage based on how high your defense is. Use it after strengthening your defense to deal a lot of damage.” “You are a perfect gentleman. I would love to be able to come home to you.” *No thanks - “Really? But this is a good opportunity, I’m not giving up just yet.” *Please do - “Really? I’m so happy! Let’s finish this fight so we can make preparations!” (+10 Affinity) *Go back to the sea! - “Oh… That’s cruel.” (-5 Affinity) “This shell is quite spacious. Myself and one other person can fit inside. In other words… I am looking for a husband. Care to join me?” *No thanks - “Is that so? I went to all that trouble to make space so I want to hurry and find a gentleman to fill it.” *I want to come in - “Then by all means do! Come on, no need to hesitate!” (+10 Affinity) *Fill it with sand - “I won’t give in to your verbal abuse. I will grab me a husband!” (-5 Affinity) “Want to try a sip of my homemade miso? It has a nice secret ingredient that I think you’ll enjoy.” *I’ll eat it - “Ok, here you go… The slightly salty taste is good, isn’t it?” (+10 Affinity) *I won’t eat it - “I put some of my urine in it though… Oh, it appears that didn’t strike your fancy.” (-5 Affinity) *Go back to the sea! - “Oh… That’s cruel.” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what animal shellfish are closely related to?” *Fish - “Sorry, but we are not closely related to fish. We are closely related to octopi and squids.” *Octopi and squids - “Right, we are closely related to octopi and squids. Even as monsters we are all Sea-Dwellers. We share a common ancestor with the various Scylla races.” (+10 Affinity) *Insects - “Sorry, but we are not even closely related to insects. We are closely related to octopi and squids.” “Why are you travelling the world?” *To bring harmony to the world - “Oh, what a great aspiration! Please make me your wife!” (+10 Affinity) *I’m looking for a wife - “Oh, I won’t beat around the bush then! Please make me your wife!” (+10 Affinity) *No particular reason - “So that means you aren’t busy… In that case, please make me your wife!” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Shelly: "Heeelp meee!" With Yume: Yume: "Oh, Shelly. ♪ Come on, let me have drink!" Shelly: "Kyaaa! Help meee!" Yume: "Ahahaha. Wait up. ♪ " Shelly: "Ufufuuu..." Sonya: "(They seem to be having fun.)" With Wakame: Wakame: "Stick both of us in a pot together, and we'd make a good seasoning..." Shelly: "Are you really okay with being turned into miso soup?" Kitsu: "Oh, can we add tofu?" Wakame: "On second thought, let's have kitsune soup..." With Eva: Eva: "Hey, are you hiding a pearl in your shell?" Shelly: "No. I'm not a pearl oyster." Eva: "Shame... Let's say, for the sake of argument, I needed ingredients for a miso soup..." Shelly: "Is this really just 'for the sake of argument'?" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Sea Company" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi